The Love of One
by SuperLyn
Summary: It's been a year since Nergal's defeat, and everyone is back to their old stomping grounds, even a very bored Lyn. When she meets a man-for-hire, her world is turned upside down. Lyn x OC. Rated for future chapters. Chapter 2: Training gone wrong!
1. Chapter 1: Lyn's Newfound Partner

SuperLyn: Hi all my great friends out there! It's me, SuperLyn, and I'm just releasing my first fic. In case you couldn't tell, it's Fire Emblem.  
  
Fiora: Good. Maybe now we can see what kind of skills you have.  
  
Serra: This should be fun.  
  
Rebecca: I can't wait.  
  
SuperLyn: Thanks girls. Well, this is my first fic, so give me some slack. Also, a few of you might note that I write like everyone's favorite author, DarkLink313 (he's awesome). Well, this is because, quite simply, I try my best to make sure I come close to him in skill. Oh, and he's letting me use one of his characters as a muse. Come on out, Lance!  
  
Lance: Hi everyone. What the...?  
  
Fiora: What a dreamboat...  
  
Serra: Cutie!  
  
Rebecca: And I thought Wil was hot...  
  
SuperLyn: Back off ladies, he's mine!  
  
Lance: Please, please, there's plenty of me to go around. Uh...or...maybe not...ah!  
  
Girls: *leap on Lance*  
  
Lance: I'm drowning! Help me!  
  
*Note to Readers*: Lance is the OC in this fic. If you wish to learn more about him, check out DarkLink313's FF-Zero fanfic when he reposts it this week. I even asked DL for a complete detailed description of Lance's battle prowess to obtain the best authenticity I could use.  
  
Chapter 1: Lyn's Newfound Partner  
  
Lyn woke up that morning and went about her daily routine: Took a long, warm shower; ate a hearty breakfast; got dressed in her Sacaen uniform; the usual. After she was finished, she went for a walk outside and lay herself down on the edge of a hill, looking up at the clouds.  
"What a beautiful day for cloud-gazing." Lyn smiled, "Now that's a hobby I can get used to."  
It had been one year since the defeat of Nergal, and the entire army of fighters had split up to return to their daily lives, but Lyn only really cared about the ones that were closest to her own life. Kent and Sain returned to Caelin, now under Lord Hector's rule; Wil was married to Rebecca, who turned out to be the proverbial 'girl next door', and they returned to Pharae; Florina and her sisters, Fiora and Farina, returned to Ilia; and the tactician, Allyson, returned to wherever she may have come from. Lyn found herself missing them all. Sain's flirtatious antics (always good for a laugh); Kent's slow-witted seriousness; Florina's adorable mannerism; Wil's cooking, her favorite; and of course, Allyson's pure intellect that made her who she was.  
Lyn stared up at the clouds as she always did this time of day. It had become part of her daily routine, and it gave her time to think. Despite rumors that floated across the group long ago, she had no feelings for anyone amongst them. Eliwood, lucky for him, managed to find someone else in the form of good old Ninian. Rath, however, turned out to be worse than Sain, but he kept it hidden until the last minute. And Hector, he was the exact opposite of the kind of guy Lyn actually would like. He was brutish, loud, and inconsiderate; he had no manners, and was very bad when talking to women, even worse than Sain, who at least knew how to throw a compliment or two when he threw himself at girls. Hector and Lyn were the worse possible combination, even more so than the rumored couple of Serra and Erk.  
After an hour of pointing out clouds to herself, Lyn set about the next part of her daily routine: training. She stood up, brushed some grass and dirt off of her backside, and finally walked towards the open field at the foot of the hill. The field was always the best spot for training, because it was wide open and very isolated from the rest of the Sacaen fields. She drew her Sol Katti, her favorite weapon as of late, and got into a battle stance. With slash after slash after slash, her strength grew from wielding the weapon. After two long, sweaty hours of boring swinging, Lyn sheathed her sword. She hated having to train like this. It was boring, slightly tiring, and didn't really do anything more than build her strength. It didn't seem to help her speed much, nor her dodging ability. What she missed most about the good old days was always having a training partner. Usually it was Guy; occasionally it was Sain, and sometimes Raven, offered a helping hand. No matter who it was, she always had a training partner. Now, good sword users were few and far between.  
Lyn let out a heavy sigh and decided to continue her daily routine. Next on the 'to do list': going into town and buying dinner for the night. Lyn had always been a terrible cook, and Allyson thankfully knew somewhat how to make a meal. Sain was even better than that, and Wil, well, he topped everyone she had ever had the pleasure to sample. So, as of late, she had been going into town and buying food from the local restaurant there every single day.  
Lyn hated having to go to town, but the restaurant did not deliver outside the city gates. Lyn had one good reason for hating the trip: the stares. Lyn had grown accustomed to being stared at by the men and women of the city. Men gazed hungrily at her body in ways that not even Rath and Sain had done. Women gazed at her enviously, and sometimes angrily, because she had the body that all the women wanted to have and all the men wanted to be with. Lyn had luckily learned to ignore the stares and got used to it. Of course, she never had to go through what she was going to go through tonight.  
Walking home, full on the delicious food from the restaurant, Lyn passed by a dark alley. It was the same alley she always passed, and she never gave it a second thought. Well, tonight she wished she had chosen another path home.  
A hand shot forth from the alley and wrapped around her mouth while someone got behind her and stuck a knife to her back.  
"Okay girlie, you're coming with me. Make no noise, and I won't kill you..." breathed a cold voice.  
Lyn tried to struggle, but whoever this man was, he was strong. Tough too, since even with a sharp elbow to his ribs, the man didn't flinch.  
"Struggle all you like girl. I'm more powerful than you'd think."  
Lyn tried, but the man overpowered her more now that she was putting up a fight, albeit a bad one. He began to drag her back into the alley when Lyn's eyes lit up.  
Someone, a young boy, was walking by eating a donut (yes, they had donuts). He had wavy, sky blue hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a blue vest-shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath (yes, they had t-shirts too), and a long, dark blue cape flowing behind him. At his side was a sheath for a rapier, and from the look of him, he was a fighter through and through.  
Lyn bit the man's fingers causing him to remove his hand just long enough for Lyn.  
"Help!" she screamed, "Help me!"  
The boy turned to face the voice and he dropped the donut as he saw Lyn struggle with the man.  
"Hang on!" he called, "I'm coming!"  
"Blast it! Stupid girl!" the man mumbled as he backed off and ran away. The young boy, who Lyn judged was her age, came to her side and knelt down beside her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, "Did that guy hurt you?"  
"No...no he didn't..." Lyn breathed, a little afraid for the first time in her life, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. I don't like guys like that. The way I see it..." he explained as he helped Lyn to her feet, "...if a man wants to be with a girl, he should do it the honorable way: flirting and seducing."  
"You sound like an old friend of mine." Lyn laughed, "Thanks for the help. My name is Lyn."  
"Pleased to meet you Lyn." The man said as he kissed her hand, "The name's Lance. I'm sort of a man-for-hire, if you want to get technical."  
"Really? Say, I have a great job for you then." Lyn said, "Why don't you be my training partner. You have a weapon, perhaps you can help me get better with mine."  
  
"Well, no offense, but I don't usually work for nobodies. I may be a man-for-hire, but I work for the big shots."  
"I'll pay you." Lyn offered, "I'm the former Lady of Caelin."  
"'Former'?"  
"Well, I recently turned rule over to Ostia. I couldn't stand being a ruler any longer. I like the fields too much."  
"Is that so?" Lance said as he stroked his chin, "Well, I suppose in this case I can make an exception. You are, after all, a 'former' big shot. Besides, I've been out of work for quite a while now. I could use some work."  
"So you'll do it?"  
"Sure. Where should I meet you?"  
"Well, that's a bit of a problem. I don't like to meet in the city. It's too easy to lose a person. So, I'll show you where I live, and you can meet me there in the morning."  
"I suppose that'll work." He smiled, "Okay then, lead the way."  
Lyn walked Lance to her Ger on the fields of Sacae and finished instructing him.  
"Be here at, oh say, noon. I'll be up by then."  
"Noon it is. See you then, boss." Lance smiled.  
With a wave, he was off back to town, glad that he finally found a job.  
"Nice guy." Lyn said to herself as she finally entered her Ger, "Let's just hope he can fight."  
  
*****  
  
Lyn woke the next morning with a familiar face over her bed. Of course, seeing him over her bed while she had nothing on wasn't the greatest way to wake up.  
"Ah!" she screamed as she clutched her covers tight, "Why are you here, Lance?"  
"Thought we'd get an early start." Lance said as he walked over to the nearby table, "If you really want to get better, you should start earlier."  
"Why didn't you say it last night!?"  
"Well, it's also better to expect the unexpected. Helps in battle."  
"Right...well, that's all well and good, but I'm YOUR employer, so you have to tell me these things..."  
  
"Sure, boss, won't happen again."  
"And stop calling me 'boss'. That's more annoying than being called 'Lady'."  
"Very well, Lyn. So, I think we should get started right away, after a good meal of course. Do you have anything to eat?"  
"I should have some bread in the cupboard." Lyn pointed, "But could you kindly go outside for a moment. I need to change."  
"Of course." Lance bowed.  
He walked outside and slowly ate a piece of slightly stale bread as Lyn got out of her bed and into her outfit.  
"This isn't good for my daily routine..." Lyn sighed, "This better be worth it..."  
She walked outside and tapped Lance on the shoulder.  
"Ah, you're ready." Lance smiled, "Good. Let's go then. Lead the way to wherever it is that you train at."  
  
SuperLyn: Lance disappeared on us, but we'll get him back. Until then, you'll all have to wait for chapter 2. I'm going to try to update twice a week, since I don't get much online privileges during the week.  
  
Fiora: Poor baby...  
  
Serra: Call the 'Wah'mbulance.  
  
Rebecca: Ha!  
  
SuperLyn: Make fun of me, will you? HA! *fires energy bolts*  
  
Fiora: Whoa!  
  
Serra: Eek!  
  
Rebecca: Ah! 


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Review Responses (wow! 8 in one chapter on my first try!):  
  
DarkLink313: Thanks for the support. Oh, and thank you also for the lemons that you sent (by the way, if anyone wants one, just ask wink). I can't wait for the picture of Lance!  
  
Ed, the Master Tactician: And thank YOU for the support. Short review, but sweet.  
  
KingKazul400: Ah, another fine friend of DL. Don't worry, I asked for DL's permission to use Lance as not only a muse but an OC. It's still an OC, since it's HIS OC. Oh, and by 'hot', I meant like Hentai hot. Yeah, DL turned me onto the fad. I see where he gets his ideas.  
  
Farfigneugen: Thanks a lot.  
  
Onyx Black: And thank you too.  
  
A fan: Aw, thanks.  
  
Fan of DL: The fact that you learned about me from DL is enough thanks.  
  
Ridley: Thanks. For. Your. Support.  
  
Musing!  
  
SuperLyn: Wow! I got a lot of reviews already!  
  
Fiora: That's nice. I have to say, it's a welcome sight for any author to see that many reviews for a single chapter.  
  
Serra: Hey, where's Lance?  
  
SuperLyn: I think he's temporarily trying to work with DL's Final Fantasy Zero fic (check it out, it's awesome!). After all, that fic rocks.  
  
Rebecca: Well then, how come he's in YOUR fic?  
  
SuperLyn: Uh...ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
"So, this is your training ground, huh?" Lance asked a slightly tired Lyn, "Not bad. Roomy, open, and sunny. Perfect, in fact."  
"Right." Lyn shrugged, "Well, I hired you to be my training partner, so let's get started."  
"Hold on a second, Lyn." Lance said, "Before we begin, I have to explain the codes of conduct. I'm sure you've sword-trained with others before me, but I'm sure you didn't follow any guidelines."  
"No, can't say that I have."  
"Well, firstly, we must be using similar weapons. My rapier is no problem for me, but since I want to help you, I'd better use another weapon."  
"You're pretty cocky considering you haven't even seen how well I can fight." Lyn huffed.  
"Not cocky, just cautious. Honestly, I'm too fast with a rapier. If I use a similar blade as you, perhaps we can have an even match. I was bright enough to bring along two Iron Swords, so..."  
  
"I need nothing from you." Lyn said as she motioned to her waist, "I've got a weapon already."  
Lance looked at the weapon she was pointing to.  
"Ah, not bad. But, as I said, similar weapons. I'm quite sure that a sword kept in a sheath like that is NOT an Iron Sword." Lance smirked as he pointed at the decorated sheath.  
"I suppose. Fine, I'll play it your way."  
"Anyway, rule two. Simply put, in beginning stages we go over basics. I'm again sure that you know exactly HOW to use swordplay to your advantage, but I intend to show you how simple, easy techniques are the best."  
"Excuse me?" Lyn said angrily, "I thought I hired you as my training partner, not my trainer."  
"Oh, right..." Lance shrugged, "My mistake. I get carried away. Well then, I suppose we can start now. Here."  
Lance handed Lyn one of the Iron Swords he was holding and she took it. Lance stepped back a few feet and got into a battle stance. Lyn followed suit and prepared for whatever was to happen. They stood in stances, circling each other for a minute before anyone said anything.  
"Well?" Lyn challenged, "Aren't you going to attack me?"  
"Ah, I would, but that's rule number one in sword-fighting: The first attacker is usually the one with sword in his head." Lance taunted.  
"What does that mean?" Lyn asked.  
"It means that whichever one of us attacks first will probably lose." He smiled.  
"Funny, I've never had that happen..." Lyn smiled back.  
She unsheathed her blade and charged forth at Lance with great speed. Lance sidestepped her first slash and parried her second. With a grin, he slashed as well, though not at the fastest speed he could. Even at half his normal speed, his slash was too quick for Lyn and she barely avoided losing a leg. Her outfit was slashed on the side, but Lance was not letting up. He continued with a quick series of slashes aimed in such ways that they would hit Lyn's outfit, but not her. Lyn was barely dodging and parrying a third of the strikes. When Lyn had had enough of this form of combat, she leapt backwards and landed a few steps back.  
"Blast it, you're quick!" she yelled, "And look what you've done to my outfit..."  
"Not a good idea to talk during a battle!" Lance laughed as he ran forward.  
He slashed again and this time caught the top right shoulder of her outfit causing it to flap open. Lance looked stunned at what he had accidentally revealed.  
"You jerk!" Lyn yelled as she tried to hide her right breast, "What the hell are you trying to do!?"  
Lance couldn't speak and in his embaressment, turned away from Lyn. Lyn smiled slyly as she gripped her sword in her other hand and slashed the back of Lance's pant buckles so that his pants fell down to reveal his boxers.  
"Ah!" Lance declared as he pulled up his pants, "Foul temptress! You distract me and then strike me with my back turned!"  
"Well, you're the one who just HAD to cut my outfit! Now I have to get a new one!"  
"You're just lucky I wasn't attacking at my full speed!" Lance shot, "If I had, you'd be completely nude by now!"  
"Well, you're just a perverted jerk!" Lyn shot back, "You're just lucky I need you to help me train!"  
  
"You'd need a miracle to help you train!" Lance fired, "You heard me say that the first to attack was going to lose!"  
"Well, I've never had that problem before!" Lyn snapped.  
"Who did you used to fight!? Apes!?"  
"No! I fought against the strongest people you've ever seen!"  
"I've obviously seen better if I could beat you at half-speed!"  
"You...you...you're just an ass! You're the biggest asshole I've ever met!"  
"Well, that's a shame, since you hired me!" Lance yelled as he came closer.  
"Jerk!"  
"Wimp!"  
"Ass!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
They breathed heavily as they looked at each other for a moment, then Lyn turned away in a huff.  
"You're just lucky I don't want to waste my money! If I didn't need to train under you, I wouldn't!"  
"You should've thought of that before you paid me!" Lance shot.  
"I'm going to get a new outfit, since your jerk ass ruined this one!" Lyn snapped, "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME!"  
"Fine!"  
"Good!"  
Lyn stomped off towards her Ger to get a new outfit while Lance remained in the training field.  
"Worse job ever..." Lance mumbled, "It better be worth the money I'm getting..."  
  
SuperLyn: Uh-oh...looks like these two hate each other so far.  
  
Rebecca: Does that mean that they don't like each other?  
  
Serra: Looks that way. Oh no!  
  
Fiora: Aw, don't worry about it. It'll all work out, right?  
  
SuperLyn: Well, duh. It wouldn't be much of a Lyn/OC fic if they hated each other the whole time! Anyway, chapter 3 will be up next week. Until then, see ya! 


End file.
